The occupational hazards associated with all forms of material processing using laser radiation are being studied. The objectives and methods are: 1. The scope of the hazards have been defined with a survey of laser users to determine the types of laser systems used and the types of materials being processed at present. 2. The specific hazards of laser material processing are being examined by controlled laboratory tests which allow for measurement and quantitation of the particulate and gaseous by-products produced in the material removal process. 3. A complete program for laser safety in the areas of material processing will be recommended at the conclusion of the study.